Pain Within the Heart
by rabbitrose
Summary: Troubled Kimiko mysteriously disappears from the Xiaolin Temple after what was supposed to be a normal day. What or who is upsetting Kimiko? Raimundo searches for Kimiko and some answer(s). RaimundoxKimiko
1. Chapter 1

  
Pain Within the Heart   
Chapter 1 - The Wind at Dawn   
By RabbitRose

* * *

Hey! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic and my first fanfic ever written since 3-5 years (I feel old and yet I still think like a 15 year old, ha ha ha!). Many of my past fanfics were comedies and crossovers filled with nonsense. I want a fresh start (like try out writing some serious stories) so I deleted all my other past fanfics... I already have so many ideas for XS fanfics...so many... Originally I planned to just draw my XS fan stories as comics, but it's too much work XP! So I'll just write some of them as written fictions and others as pencil drawn comics. I hope I haven't lost my touch at writing fanfics. :D And a BIG possibility that I might draw some parts of this as a few comic shorts.   
Anyway enjoy and feel free to review! I love praises and flames. hee hee- RabbitRose

* * *

It's was calm sunny day as we see our heroes at the Xiaolin Temple...but... where was our heroine, Kimiko? 

"KIMIII-KOOO" yelled Omi. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were busily trying to find the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Kimiko was no where to be found, she mysteriously left the temple right after her breakfast, distressed about something. Clay ran back from Kimiko's room and reported to the rest of the guys that Kimiko was not in her room. "Dude, why would Kimiko leave just like that?" Raimundo said as he snapped his fingers. Omi responded "Everything looked normal during breakfast...you were, as usual, struggling with your chopsticks... Clay took his time eating his share of food... and Kimiko was making fun of both of you about your eating habits..." and ended it with a cute childish grin. "Why doesn't she make fun of you, Omi!" replied Raimundo with a somewhat pissed look. "Oh simple, I already have mastered the art of using chopsiticks and food etiquette. Ever since I was three and a half! SUBDUE that Raimundo!" Omi said with a confident and proud tone. "Huh, 'subdue'? Ay, maybe it's better if you don't use slangs because you mess them up so bad!" remarked Raimundo. 

"Boys, boys! What is the matter now?" said Master Fung his usual calmness. Raimundo walked up to Master Fung, "Ugh, that's not important Master Fung! Where is Kimiko! We've been searching for her eversince we finished breakfast!". Master Fung blankly stared at Raimundo while the others, especially Raimundo, were waiting for some advice from their master. Master Fung turned his back toward his apprentices, "Kimiko will come back, now go back to your training at once!". "Master Fung! Master Fung! We need to know where Kimiko went! She's our friend and!" "SILENCE, RAIMUNDO! Kimiko will come back eventually. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR TRAINING! ALL OF YOU..." Master Fung yelled at Raimundo. 

Master Fung went back to his own duties while the Xiaolin warriors went to training. "Whoooo-weee', I neverr' knew that Masterr' Fu'ng had that angerr' in him.". the Texan Xiaolin warrior commented. The others just stared into the ground. "Uhhmmm... I'll get the chest of Shen Gon Wu, now." said the cowboy as he adjusted his hat and went off to fetch the Shen Gon Wu. Rai and Omi stood their in silence until a strong breeze swept along the warriors. "I-I... never knew that...Master Fung...could be...-" 

"SO UNSYMPATHETIC!" Raimundo wailed out. Omi was regretting about trying to break the awkward silence. But he had to prepare for more because Raimundo was really upset. "We have to stick together as team! Kimiko is part of our team and we need her... I can't believe Fung! He was the one that stressed the importance of teamwork before! He's such a hypocrite!" Raimundo continued. Omi tried to calm down the zealous Wind. "Raimundo, maybe it is best that we listen to Master Fung. Maybe Kimiko just needs some time alone..." But to no avail Raimundo stormed out toward the exit. Omi followed. 

"UMMPHH!" 

Raimundo bumped into Clay, causing Clay to drop the Shen Gon Wu. "Owwww..." Both Raimundo and Clay rubbed their heads as the Shen Gon Wu layed scattered on the ground. Like a lion hunting for prey, Raimundo quickly grabbed some Shen Gon Wu. Omi yelled "Raimundo! STOP THIS! I understand how you feel! We all know how you feel and we all want to help Kimiko!". "Omi, I know you mean good but... Kimiko NEEDS ME!" Raimundo said as he pocketed some of the Shen Gon Wu. Raimundo then grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and exited the Temple through the portal. Omi was too late to stop Rai and Clay was recovering from the collision. Omi closed his eyes. "Raimundo...Kimiko... what caused our team to break up all of a sudden?".

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Within the Heart

Chapter 2- Kimiko no Tomodachi  
By RabbitRose

Raimundo transported himself from the Xiaolin Temple to the bustling city of Tokyo. Raimundo was searching for someone's advice, Kimiko's close friend, Keiko.

Raimundo never met Keiko but often heard her gossiping, sharing fashion secrets and chatting with Kimiko by cell phones, almost like sisters. Sisters are very close

to each other, so are best friends. Raimundo had to try to find Kimiko somehow...

"Now how am I going to find Keiko? I have the address..." thought Raimundo as he stared into a piece of scrap paper with Keiko's home address. A few months

ago, Raimundo tore off several pages from Kimiko's personal address book in hopes of making Kimiko mad but Kimiko never opened her address book because

she knew all her Japanese friends' names, addresses and numbers by heart.

Raimundo struggled communicating with the people of Japan, he only knew a few words of Japanese so he had to rely on using hand signals and hope that they

would have some clue...

Eventually Raimundo ended up at the door of Keiko's luxury condo. Raimundo was a bit nervous because he didn't know what to expect but he mustered up enough courage and knocked on the door... He heard footsteps rushing toward the door from inside.

"KIMIIIIIII-SAN! KYAAAAAAA 3" Keiko shouted as she hugged Raimundo. Raimundo was stiff and well weirded out... by being hugged by

a person he knew nothing much about. "Uhhhh...I think you hugged the wrong person..." Raimundo replied. "Oh...hee hee! Sumimasen! Sumimasen" said Keiko

embarassed about the mistaken identity, as she bowed her head many times. "Whoa whoa whoa! You're forgiven. You're forgiven! A simple "sorry" is enough..."

grinned Raimundo.

"Ah! Okay okay... ummmm... who are you then"

"I'm Raimundo and I was wondering if you know where Kimiko went. She left the Xiaolin Temple without saying anything."

"I'm Keiko. Hmmmm... I'm not sure. I called her this morning and she was supposed to stay at my place for the day but she hasn't arrived yet. Hey, why don't you

come in"

"Oh... Okay, thanks."

Raimundo entered Keiko's humble abode only to be even further impressed by the wealth of her family. As Raimundo took off his shoes near the entrance (he knew that it was improper to dirty the house floors with your shoes in Japan), Keiko came out from a nearby room offering Raimundo a pair of indoor slippers. "Come

and sit on whatever you think is comfy while I get some drinks and snacks. Feel free to use the TV and such" Keiko said as she directed her to the family living room. Raimundo couldn't decide which chair, sofa, or recliner to sit on... The furniture was of high quality. He finally seated himself on the ivory white suede sofa in front of the smoke black marble coffee table. Conveniently, Keiko's photo album was laid right in front him…

"Oh, I bet you want to look at my photo collection! Tee hee" Keiko said, chipper as ever with her elegant tray filled with various Japanese canned juices and

snacks. Keiko took long enough preparing her guests snacks and dressing up in a yellow spring dress. "You know, Kimi-san told me A LOT about you and your

Xiaolin friends...Now let's go through 'Keiko's Album'!" added Keiko.

For about an hour or so, Raimundo looked at all the pictures of Keiko and her silly misadventures. Various shots of Keiko's bloopers, outfits, and cherished

moments. "Oh this is the section where I put all the pictures with my and my friends! My best friend, Kimiko, even has her own section. Ha ha ha!" Kimiko and

Keiko were picture-perfect together. Raimundo didn't notice that he was smiling while glancing at the pictures. Kimiko looked as peachy as her friend in every

picture. Keiko laughther faded once she reached to the full page picture of Kimiko posing the usual "V for 'Victory'" with her hand for her camera.

Silence filled the room for a few moments… Keiko and Raimundo couldn't take their eyes off the photo of their friend.

"Raimundo-kun, Did something bad happen to Kimiko-san? She didn't sound too happy over the keitai..."

"Kei-tai? Keiko, what's a 'keitai'" questioned Raimundo. Keiko gleefully brandished her fashionable glittery cell phone with built in blinking lights"Oh oh! We call cellphones, 'keitai',here in Japan! Look at mine". Raimundo couldn't make up his mind... which was more annoying? Kimiko and Keiko chattering, Keiko's ditzy

personailty, or Keiko's overly ornated "keitai". Raimundo's eyes were starting to get dizzy because of the 356 or so tiny blinking colored lights on Keiko's cell phone

and took a minute to gain back his sight.

"Anyway, I don't why Kimi-san is so upset. I tried calling her a few times a few minnutes ago but she never picked up. Raimundo-kun, I'm worried. As a good

friend of Kimi-san, please if you can, make sure Kimiko is happy and safe.". Keiko was trying to resist crying… "Well I'll try, Keiko. I'm worried about her too. Well better keep moving, good bye."

"Sayonara, Raimundo-kun."

As Raimundo left the luxury condominium, he pondered. "Why am I... doing this? Do I care about Kimiko that much..." There was something important missing

from Raimundo's life.

Polaroids and kodak moments of that 'peerless child' from the previous hour flashed before his eyes…

"...that priceless smile..."

…To Be Continued…

I wanted to include that person Kimiko is always seen talking with on the phone, Keiko. If you noticed on some of the episodes, Kimiko often talks to "Keiko"

when she is on the phone. I hope that girl's name is Keiko... ;

(Edited 2/9/05) I made some corrections here and there! Got rid of those box thingies 

-RabbitRose


End file.
